


《世俗愉悦者花园》

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Lex Luthor - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, sick&sweet, twisted sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock





	《世俗愉悦者花园》

By Alex_Sherlock

 

公学里的孩子都喜欢玩闹，孩子残忍的天性，选择无法反抗者作为自己的猎物，玩弄、嘲笑，孤立、辱骂，只要找到一个好目标，就会成为孩子们最热爱的游戏。

而卢瑟家的莱克斯，很不幸成为了这样的猎物，孩子们在上课时打落他的文具盒，又在老师转过身来之前悄悄隐藏；游戏时他成为了“替补队员”，永远等不到上场的机会；他的作业本被故意丢在讲台上，成为没有人愿意碰的东西，他们喊他“老卢瑟的奴隶”“流浪床伴莱克斯”，因为所有人都知道他的父亲亚历山大卢瑟拿他做些什么，他大腿上学校短裤遮不住的淤青指痕把一切秘密散布开来。

所有人都知道，大家都知道，老师也知道，校长也知道，但没有人会救他。老卢瑟并不算是本校通常认定的贵族，他粗野的举止让这所公学的校长认定，小卢瑟也会是一个野蛮不堪的男孩，但老卢瑟让他改变了想法。他把莱克斯带到校长的办公室，让他们独处了半个小时，再出来时莱克斯就成了这所公学的学生。老卢瑟知道他的武器是什么不是吗，金红色的柔软长发，眼睛像水蓝色的宝石，皮肤则白皙得像海鱼的肚子，老卢瑟知道，而且很清楚，他能从这个柔软的男孩身上剥削出多少用途。

没人愿意冒着和老卢瑟对着干的风险救一个甚至没有反抗能力的男孩，大家都这么认为。再说，在二十世纪二十年代的美国，莱克斯只会是一个丑闻，即使他有勇气反抗，谁又会站在他这边？

大家都这么觉得，直到某一天，韦恩家的车停在了公学门口。

布鲁斯韦恩，有名的上流人士，从未尝过婚姻的滋味，怎么会有十四五岁的上公学的孩子？没人知道，直到那最不讨喜的瘦弱又下流的卢瑟家的男孩出现在校门口，而布鲁斯韦恩下车为他开门。

一切都昭然若揭，轿车的车窗没有全关上，谁都能看见车里两个缠绕在一起的人，莱克斯带着妇人般的微笑将自己的手塞进布鲁斯韦恩的腿间，随后那只手被对方握住，莱克斯被倾身过来的布鲁斯压在椅背上，布鲁斯蹂躏着莱克斯樱桃色的双唇，而莱克斯的另一只手在布鲁斯的背上抚摸。一个短暂却深入的吻之后，韦恩家的轿车开走了，而莱克斯在学校从此拥有了一个新称号“未来的韦恩夫人”。

大部分人把这个称号当作一种讽刺，哥谭的花花公子布鲁斯韦恩，会和这样一个不够格的少年男子结婚？谁会信？不过讽刺归讽刺，至少他们在韦恩名声的震慑下不敢再明目张胆地欺负莱克斯，那些恶意的动作、辱骂的言语，变成了一个个鄙夷又怨愤的眼神，在每次莱克斯转过身去时狠狠钉在他瘦弱的脊背上。

在莱克斯“未来的韦恩夫人”的名声越传越广之时，莱克斯的同学们收到了布鲁斯韦恩发来的晚餐请柬。没人想和莱克斯同桌吃饭，但那可是布鲁斯韦恩，有了布鲁斯韦恩的邀请，谁还在乎莱克斯是否在场呢。

莱克斯出现在韦恩大宅的餐厅时，所有人都震惊了，莱克斯身上穿着一件明显不符合他瘦弱身材的睡袍，那睡袍原本是半袖的，在他身上却成了长袖，很明显，拥有那样宽阔肩膀的只会是韦恩家的男主人，而能够穿着他的衣服在晚餐餐桌上亮相的，必然就是韦恩家的女主人了。

他们终于开始改变对莱克斯的态度，言必称您，够殷勤的甚至已经开始称赞莱克斯今天光彩照人。莱克斯照单全收，却也不作回应，只是推说自己需要更衣，这不适合正式的晚餐。而韦恩老爷拦住了他，说到舞会时间再换也没有问题，莱克斯心满意足地开始吩咐厨房上菜，然后坐在了女主人的位置上。

一顿大餐，没人会疑心其中有毒，当然莱克斯也不会愚蠢到在菜里下毒，那该是对韦恩家族招待水准的菜肴的浪费。不起眼地，毒在茶杯里，放在那些公学同学的席位上，精致漂亮的欧洲运来的德国瓷器，和莱克斯突起的肩胛骨一样易碎。

韦恩老爷知道孩子们喜欢玩闹，而他们喜欢的游戏中，拿莱克斯作乐是他们最喜欢的一项。

舞会开始了，莱克斯身着丝绸的连身裙，戴着蕾丝手套，脚上是一双亮面红皮鞋。他细瘦的小腿被樱桃与花叶图案的丝袜包裹着，踩在那一抹闪光的红色里，勾起布鲁斯一阵令人发狂的情欲。

既然孩子们喜欢作乐，那么就让他们作乐到永远。清新茶水中的毒药是布鲁斯韦恩的杰作，圣维特之舞的秘密，让他们尽全力舞蹈吧。韦恩大宅的通宵派对，古老欧洲的神经瘟疫，音乐声，笑闹声，尽情跳，尽情跳。

最后屋内只剩下他的莱克斯站着，穿着那双红鞋，轻柔地朝他伸出一只手，“来和我跳舞吧”。而他握住莱克斯柔软的手，温柔而不容反抗地缓缓将那只蕾丝手套脱下。

一舞结束，莱克斯伏在布鲁斯的胸膛上，轻阖那双冰冷的眼睛。布鲁斯缓缓收紧横在莱克斯腰间的手臂，另一只手从裙摆下缓缓探入，“现在我是我向您讨要奖赏了，我亲爱的夫人。”

莱克斯的睫毛轻轻震颤了一下。

 

【The End】


End file.
